Mi gran amiga la soledad
by Cassettesn
Summary: hinata es una chica solitaria, nunca le importo tener amigos, su vida siempre fue normal ii tranquila, pero al cambiarse de escuela todo sera diferente..."por que nadie me puede dejar en paz?"-hinata...


Bien, supongo que debo de contar mi historia…

Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 17 años, acabo de mudarme de casa, eso quiere decir nuevo vecindario y nueva escuela. Si me pidieran que me describiera con una sola palabra seria solitaria, bueno eso creo…nunca eh tenido amigos y la verdad nunca le vi la necesidad de tener uno, me encanta escuchar música como apocalíptico, evanescence, kanon wakeshima, Mozart season, underoath, entre otros, también me gusta leer mucho, ahora estoy leyendo el libro de reviviendo a Ofelia, soy un poco distraída, me la paso en la computadora o escribiendo frases que se me ocurren, toco algunos instrumentos como el chelo, el piano y la guitarra eléctrica, bueno ya basta de mí, así es como empiezo el día…

Se escucha una alarma de reloj en una pequeña habitación color blanco, la chica acostada en la cama empieza abrir los ojos, se levanta apagando la alarma que marcaba las siete, veinte

-"_en treinta minutos empieza la escuela_"-pensó la chica

Se dirigió al baño a paso lento, se desvistió, abrió la llave de la regadera, sintió como el agua caliente ponía roja su piel…no le importada, ella siempre se bañaba con agua caliente, se quedo hay parada sin hacer nada, termino de bañarse, salió del baño en dirección a su guarda ropa, agradecía que no tuviera que llevar uniforme a la escuela, escogió algo simple unos pantalones negros entubados, una blusa de manga larga negra y unas botas negras tipo soldado, se dirigió al espejo, cepillo un poco su pelo azulado, tomo su mochila negra, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta por detrás bajo las escaleras pasivamente, se dirigió a la cocina, su padre estaba sentado en la mesa…

-buenos días, hinata-dijo mientras la miraba

-hola...-dijo secamente sin mirarlo

-ya te vas a la escuela?-pregunto

-si-respondió con vos fría

-podrías llevar a hanabi a su escuela?-

-no sé donde está su escuela…-dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo

-ella sabe dónde queda, además queda de paso a tu escuela-

-está bien-tomo un sorbo de juego-donde esta?

-en la puerta esperándote-dijo mientras tomada un pan

-ok-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal

-adiós hija-dijo mientras la veía irse

Ella no respondió solo siguió caminando hacia la entrada, vio a su hermana menor esperándola, abrió la puerta con su llave, la abrió y salió, su hermana solo se quedo parada sin hacer nada…

-quieres que te lleve o no?-dijo fríamente viéndola con una ceja levantada

-oh, sí-al escuchar su vos un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y salió rápidamente

Hinata cerró la puerta, caminaron por la banqueta derecho, ninguna decía nada, saco su ipod de su bolcillo, su hermana la miro, ella volteo de reojo, al sentir la mirada de hinata en ella dio un pequeño saltito y desvió la mirada…

-"_niños_"-pensó fastidiada

Caminaron hasta una esquina donde hinata se detuvo, hanabi no se dio cuenta y choco con su espalda, a hinata no le importo y dirigió su mirada hacia un costado, había una escuela grande con un montón de niños dentro…

-esa es tu escuela-dijo señalando el lugar

-si-dijo mientras asentía

-bien, ten cuidado al cruzar la calle-dijo mientras caminada hacia la dirección contraria

-s-si, adiós nee-chan-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

Hinata se congelo, acaso le dijo nee-chan?, eso fue muy raro, decidió olvidarlo y siguió caminando mientras cambiaba de canción…

Casi llegaba a su nuevo colegio, suspiro pesadamente, empezó hacer un plan para pasar el día tranquila, no haría ninguna clase de contacto con las personas, trataría de poner atención en clase o simplemente dibujaría, en lonche se sentaría en alguna parte tranquila comería y leería un libro…

-perfecto…-susurro para si misma

Su plan estaba completo y perfecto, ya podía ver la entrada del colegio, entro, pudo notar grupos de personas hablando animadamente, siguió caminando, algunos le miraban de reojo, tal vez pensaban que era una rara, era normal, todos pensaban eso al verla y mas por vestir siempre de colores fúnebres, camino hasta una pizarra, busco su nombre, a los pocos minutos lo encontró…

-"_clase 3-B, segundo piso_"-cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente

-nerviosa?-

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, acaso alguien le había hablado?

-"_pero cómo?...no hice ningún contacto visual con nadie…"_

Volteo su mirada para saber quién era aquella persona que le hablo, era un chico rubio de ojos azul, un azul muy fuerte, la miraba con una sonrisa…

-no-dijo fríamente, con eso se iría y la dejaría en paz

Hubo un momento de silencio

-en que clase estas?-pregunto con curiosidad

-"_como? No se ha ido?"-_sus ojos se abrieron mas por la sorpresa de que aun estuviera ahí-en el salón 3-B-dijo lo más seca posible

-enserio? Yo también estoy en ese salón!-dijo alegremente

Hinata se le quedo viendo, tanta alegría solo porque estaban en la misma clase, eso era imposible, pero una cosa si tenía segura…no sería su amiga, no era de su tipo…

-normalmente eres así de alegre?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin ninguna emoción

El chico no supo que decir y solo se rasco la cabeza pensativo

-suspiro-olvídalo-dijo mientras se iba el chico solo se quedo ahí parado viendo como se alejaba

Llego a su salón se sentó en un asiento alejado de todos, para ser específicos en una esquina, recostó su cabeza en el mesabanco cerrando los ojos, todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que escucho unos gritos que provenientes del pasillo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió un poco al ver un chico de pelo negro recargado en la puerta con la respiración agitada, el chico levanto la mirada, a hinata no le importo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero el chico le hablo…

-quien eres tú?-le dijo con voz autoritaria

-"_por kami! Que no me pueden dejar en paz?"-_cerro los ojos fuertemente, pero se rindió, los abrió y vio al chico que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos-para que quieres saber?

-jamás te había visto en la escuela-

-"_no puedo creer tanta estupidez en un hombre_"-pensó mientras levantaba una ceja-no será por que soy nueva?-lo miro sin emoción

-Hmp-el chico arrugo un poco su frente, parecía como si se hubiera enfadaba por el comentario de la hojiblanca-cuál es tu nombre?

-"_por qué no me deja en paz!!!"_ no necesitas saberlo, yo no pienso hablarte así que no tienes por qué hablarme, ok?-dijo mientras voltea su cabeza así el otro lado

-valla que amargada-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

La chica solo lo ignoro, sasuke vio que no le respondía

-"_en verdad que es diferente a todas las chicas_" oye, te acabo de insultar, no harás nada?-dijo mirándola curioso

-mira!-volteo a verlo levanto la voz, casi gritando, se tranquilizo y suspiro cerrando los ojos, los abrió-lo siento, mira ya te dije que no me hables y por favor déjame en paz, ok?-cerro los ojos, ya estaba harta de tanto hablar

El chico sonrió, si que le había gustado esa chica, se acerco a ella

Hinata solo escucho pasos que se acercaban a ella, frunció el seño, que no le había dicho que la dejara en paz?, lo último que escucho fue una silla moviéndose, abrió los ojos y lo encontró enfrente de ella con una sonrisa muy rara

-eres diferente-sonrió mas-me agradas-

Hinata abrió los ojos mas, acaso dijo que le agradaba?, no podía ser cierto!

-disculpa? Acaso escuche bien? Dijiste que te agradaba?-dijo levantando la cabeza de su escritorio

-sí, escuchaste bien-se acerco mas a ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro-hasta creo que me gustas-se acerco mas a ella rosando sus labios

Hinata quedo en shock por un momento pero no se movió, ajito su cabeza levemente de un labo a otro

-qué demonios acabas de hacer?-dijo frunciendo el seño

-que no fue obvio? Rose tus labios con los míos-dijo sonriendo de una manera picara

-sí, pero, porque lo hiciste?

-ya te dije me gustas y sabes que…me hubiera gustado profundizar ese rose-dijo sonriendo de una manera descarada

-pues, te tengo malas noticias, eso jamás volverá a suceder-dijo mientras se acercaba a él frunciendo mas en ceño

-estás segura-dijo acercándose a ella con una mirada seductiva

Hinata al darse cuenta de que estaban muy cerca retrocedió, pero el chico seguía acercándose mas

-Sasuke-teme! Donde rayos estabas!!??-dijo un muy ruidoso rubio entrando al salón estrepitosamente

Al escuchar su voz el chico se separo de hinata sentándose en la silla, hinata solo suspiro, en ese momento estaba tan agradecida que ese chico se apareciera


End file.
